Umi Sonoda
Umi Sonoda is a freshman at Otonokizaka High. She is in the class as Honoka and Kotori and is a member of the Archery Club. Appearance Umi has long dark blue hair that reaches all the way to her back, just above her waist. Umi usually keeps her hair in a long, straight fashion and prefers to cover her forehead with the front of her hair. Umi has amber eyes and her three sizes are W58, H80 and B76. Personality A relatively shy girl, Umi, despite this, is well reserved and has a strong will that keeps her head above any situation she may find herself in, as such she always thinks things logically and tries her best to find the best possible solution out of them. It is because of this that some view her as a great leader, which is the reason she became her class' representative. Umi has a great amount of dislike towards laziness. As such, she may become hard on others to always do something constructive and something worth their time instead of lazing around. At worse, she may unintentionally force others into doing things her way just to help them, but may only make things worse for the person she is trying to help. Additionally, Umi greatly dislikes criminals or anything related to acts of mischief. Background Umi's family is known for being influential in the ways of traditional Japanese culture, specifically martial arts, kendo, archery, traditional japanese dance, japanese calligraphy and traditional japanese music. Her family owns and runs a combined dojo which teaches each of these to people that wish to learn about them. Her father is a martial-arts practitioner, while her mother teaches traditional Japanese dancing. Her late grandfather was a renowned martial arts expert, a very skilled archer and a strong kendo master, with Umi wishing to follow in his footsteps. She is also said to one day inherit the combined dojo of her family in the future. Umi also has two older siblings; her eldest sister who has already moved out and an older brother who currently is attending college outside of Japan. Story [ To be Added... ] Relationships Friends: 'Kotori Minami' It is shown that both Umi and Kotori know each other even before the two were even classmates at the start of their high school life. It is revealed that the two met when Kotori walked around the school and saw Umi looking at the archery club and the two introduced each other from there. Compared to Honoka, Umi sees Kotori as a good friend and classmate but does tend to take note of her flaws such as her sometimes airheadedness. 'Honoka Kōsaka:' Despite Honoka's urge that they become friends during their first day as classmates, Umi sees Honoka as childish and naive due to both her clumsiness and energetic behavior that ended up getting her, Honoka and Kotori in trouble from the student council on the very first day of high school. Gallery [ To be Added... ] Trivia *Umi's name means "sea" in Japanese. This is a running gag as whenever someone makes a remark about the sea, Umi often mistakes it as someone calling her. *In the original media franchise, Umi always had one sibling, being her unnamed older sister. Here, in addition to her older sister, she has an older brother who is in a college outside of Japan. *Umi's wish to follow in the footsteps of her late grandfather was never one of her motivations to continue the ways of her family in the orignial franchise. *Unlike the original media franchise, where she was always shown to be childhood friends with Honoka and Kotori, here she is replaced by Eli as both Honoka and Kotori's childhood friend. Category:Love Live! Character